Late Night Moment
by DansantFlamber
Summary: What if a male couple could have children. What would they be like, and how would they have been born?
1. Seto and Katsuya

The blond looked down at the sleeping infant in his arms and smiled lightly. He shifted his grip so the baby girl's fragile neck was still supported but so he could hold her in one arm. He stroked her puffy cheeks that tears had been streaming down just a short while ago. Smiling, he placed the infant in her white crib.

His baby girl, she was a beauty even with puffy red cheeks. She already had brown and gold hair growing in. The blond smiled again, he was going to have to watch her; she came out last of the two after all. But that wasn't why, well, it added on. They had thought they were going to loose her when the heard she was barely breathing and wasn't giving off much body heat. Covering the girl with a blanket, he moved onto the other crib.

Little did the blond know that his husband had just entered the room. He smoothed the tufts of brown and gold hair that were beginning to develop on the infant's head.

"Hopefully, they will both turn out to be smart individuals." The brunet wrapped his strong arms around the blond's now thin waist.

"To think, I carried both of them for nine months. So, Mokuba picked out the name Akira." The blond whispered before eyeing the baby boy with honey brown eyes.

"Yes, and I was thinking Keiko for our baby girl."

"Keiko Kaiba, I think it suits her." The blond turned and hugged the brunet, "she's already got your eyes."

"Remember, they might turn brown on us." A small kiss to the blond's forehead.

"I doubt _that_." A slight squeeze was added in emphasize.

"You doubt a lot of things _Katsuya_."

"So do you _Seto_." Katsuya pulled away to look up into the sapphire eyes of Seto Kaiba, "hurry and go, my husband will be home soon."

Seto snorted slightly before going over to one of the cribs, "So, Akira and Keiko Kaiba it is. I think they will love their names."

"They better, we are their parents and know what's best." Katsuya crossed his arms.

"Or rather, _Daddy_ knows best, _Papa_ doesn't know squat." Seto gave the blond and Eskimo kiss before leading him out of the nursery.

Katsuya glared at his husband, "Yes, but _Papa_ isn't going to _spoil_ either of them to _death_."

"Who said I was going to spoil them to death? Just to an inch of their lives ought to do it." Seto smirked at him.

"Shut up and kiss me you pompous dragon."

"With pleasure my adorable mutt."

How did you all like that? My first Yaoi fan fiction, I figured it was about time that I made something for this site that I most likely won't delete, like my other stories I had on here. Oh well, enjoy and remember, Reviews are appreciated and all flames will be used in Faye's fire attack!


	2. Yami and Yuugi

Yuugi Mouto watched his husband play with their three-year-old daughter with an amused grin.

"Yami, it's Hathor's nap time." He crossed his arm and the spirit stared at him before picking up the toddler.

"You heard your daddy Hathor, time to sleep." Yami walked into the small room that pretty much belonged to the toddler.

"But I don wanna!" The maroon eyed toddler rubbed her eyes. She then yawned cutely.

Yami rolled his eyes before putting her in the small bed and tucking her in.

"It was nice of Jou to convince Seto so we could have her." Yuugi said after Yami came out of the room.

"Yes, without Kaiba Corp.'s technology, we wouldn't have _that_ little beauty." Yami sat next to his spouse and pulled him into his lap.

"Yeah, you know, we're going to have to _watch_ Akira. He _might_ go after _our_ little girl." Yuugi joked.

"That is a possibility, after all, he _is_ related to his father." Yami nuzzled the back of Yuugi's neck.

"Yeah, of course, he might go after _Hotaru_ or _Ai_." Yuugi smiled slightly.

"Doubtful, with any luck, _those_ two will be gone." Yami teased lightly and Yuugi smacked his knee, "Yuugi! I'm not a young man anymore! Those kneecaps are all I've got!"

"Oh, is that why you were _bouncing_ Hathor on them _earlier_?" Yuugi teased back before massaging the kneecap slightly while Yami hugged his spouse.

"Don't think that makes up for it. No love for you tonight."

"But Yami!"

"No!"

"Ah, you're no fun Yami-kins"

"Oh, go make dinner slave boy, maybe I'll reconsider and give you _brief_ love tonight." Yami looked all royal and powerful.

"Yes my great _Pharaoh_." Yuugi did a mock bow before Yami aimed a pillow at his head.

Yuugi caught the pillow and threw it right back at him and ran while Yami recovered and chased after him. Yami caught the shorter man and pounced on him. Yuugi laughed while trying to catch his breath and Yami crawled on top of him. Neither heard the light footsteps at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Daddy, Papa, wha are you doing?" Hathor rubbed her maroon eyes.

"Nothing sweetie, why aren't you asleep?" Yuugi pushed Yami off of him and went to the toddler.

"Nah tired anymore." She raised her small arms, asking silently to be picked up.

"Oh, hey, we're going to go see your Uncle Jou and Uncle Seto today. You can play with Keiko and Akira if you want." Yuugi said as he picked up the little girl.

Yami was still frowning on the floor from when Yuugi had shoved him off, "let's go, before I ravish you where you are in front of our child."

"_Yami_!" Yuugi blushed and Hathor stared at her fathers before blinking cutely.

The small family walked out and to their car to the Kaiba Mansion.

* * *

Sorry if I confused anybody in the other chapter. This one is about four in half years after Keiko and Akira were born. Ok, because both parents are male, and Kaiba Corp has lots and lots of technology. Seto created some technology that would insert an artificial womb inside the carrier of the homosexual couple. Needless to say, the cast members of Yu-Gi-Oh! That I am pairing up and that are homosexual, will be using that technology. Sorry if it confused people! 


	3. Afterschool Talk

"Girls are yucky!" A six-year-old brunet with two streaks of blond hair shouted at the two girls while two other boys stood behind him.

"I believe you taught him the _correct_ way of life." Bakura smirked from in front of the entrance to the elementary school.

Seto and Katsuya had gone to pick up the twins, Honda and Anzu's son and their nephew. They then bumped into Bakura and Ryou. Needless to say, Katsuya stayed to talk. Seto stayed to humor Katsuya while the children played.

"It's an _age_ thing, no doubt. Remember when they were four and we couldn't get Akira and Hathor _alone_ for _less_ then a _minute_." Ryou murmured quietly.

Seto snorted and pulled out his cell phone when it started to ring.

Katsuya looked at his son who was fighting with Hotaru; Ryou and Bakura's little girl and his own little girl, who looked about ready to cry.

"Akira, that is _no_ way to talk about your _sister_!" The blond scolded his son.

Akira looked at his Papa and then at his sister before looking at the ground.

"Jou, don't be _too_ hard on him, he is six after all." Ryou laughed as his long time friend went and picked up the small boy.

"Come're Keiko," Katsuya ordered lightly.

Keiko was about to burst into tears when she went over to her Papa. Katsuya picked her up, balancing each child on a hip to the best of his ability and looked at the male twin.

"Akira, say your sorry," Katsuya tightened his grip when his son tried to wiggle out of the hold.

"**No**," the little boy looked up at him with defiant blue eyes.

Katsuya sighed and felt some else pulling the boy out of his arms.

"Akira, go and say you're sorry to Keiko," Seto spoke to the boy firmly as he put him back on the ground.

Katsuya tended to Keiko, trying to reassure her that girls were not yucky, Akira was. This caused her pale face to brighten and her sapphire eyes to sparkle. She gave her Papa a hug around the neck with her short arms.

Seto was having problems with his son. He couldn't get him to apologize to his daughter and it was starting to wear his patience thin. Finally, he did the only thing he could think of, "no desert tonight."

Akira's eyes widened, "_fine_, I'll apol'gize!"

"Doesn't matter, it wouldn't count." Seto watched Katsuya closely as his little girl stared at her Daddy with a scared look in her azure eyes

"Yes Keiko, you still get _your_ desert." Katsuya reassured the little girl before looking at his husband with a small smile.

Bakura went over to the foursome with a little girl on his back, "the whelp's hungry, you two want to bring your brats to our house for lunch."

"Yeah Keiko, then you can play with me some more!" The little girl tugged on the spiky white hair to emphasize her enthusiasm.

"Hotaru, be nice to your daddy." Ryou laughed lightly.

"Ok Mama." The girl stopped pulling on the hair.

Ryou looked at his spouse with his large chocolate eyes and smiled at Bakura's frown. Suddenly, hands covered his eyes and the sent of spices assaulted the near-albino's nose.

"_Hello,_ Marik."

"_Wrong_! It's Malik, but good try." The Egyptian pulled away and grabbed onto the tiny legs of the eight year old who was gripping his hair.

Hotaru looked at the little girl before smiling, "Hi _Ai_!"

Jade eyes looked at her and she waved before pulling on her 'mother's' earring, "I'm hungry Mom!"

"Ai, be nice, I'll take you to eat in a _minute_." Malik grabbed her tan hand and removed it from his gold earring.

"Want to join us Malik? Jou and Seto are bringing Akira and Keiko and the kids can play while the rest of us talk." Ryou asked the taller man, "and we can eat lunch."

"Sure, what about the _Pharaoh_?" Marik asked while coming from his car.

"They are bringing Hathor over, Hotaru and her had a play date today. It can also be an adult get together," Ryou smiled and pulled Hotaru off of Bakura's back when she tried to untie the Sennen Ring from his neck.

"Hotaru, how many times must Mama and Daddy tell you, _don't_ play with the shiny thing on Daddy's neck." Bakura bent down and stared into the girls sharp but wide doe eyes before ruffling her hair.

Hotaru ran over to where Keiko was and the two began to play together. Akira, sitting on the ground, sulked with the cutest pout on his face.

"Jou, he looks _so_ much like _you_ when he's like _that_." Malik stated before a teacher came over and asked if they could please leave so the janitors could cut the grass.

"Old hag, she's homophobic, I _swear_." Bakura muttered in the parking lot.

"I say we send her to the shadow realm." Marik's lavender eyes glinted evilly.

"**No**!" Katsuya, Ryou and Malik all shouted at the two spirits.

"You three are _no_ fun," Marik huffed and got into the passenger's seat while Ai plunked into her seat in the back.

"Except in _bed_," Malik rolled his eyes and waved before going to the drivers seat.

Keiko and Akira were being held by Jou again while Seto opened the car door for him, "your house in fifteen, right?" He asked Ryou who merely nodded before putting Hotaru in a seat.

* * *

"Remind me why we had children." Katsuya sat down in Seto's lap after clearing up a fight that had been caused by their nephew.

"I _swear_, if Shizuka and Otogi have _another_ kid, I'll kill 'em both." Bakura sat back down. It had been his daughter that the boy had insulted.

"Yes well, if it's anything like _Hiroshi_ then I might have to myself." Katsuya muttered before leaning into Seto.

"Yes, I must admit, as much as I love your sister Pup, that _'child'_ of hers was switched at birth." Seto buried his face in the messy gold hair.

Bakura snorted before leaning back and Hotaru ran in, "Daddy, we want to play with the legg-os is that ok?"

"Sure, but pick them up when you're done." He waved her off and the white haired girl ran out the room.

"She looks like _you,_ Bakura, but _acts_ like _Ryou_. That's something." Yami said from his bowl of Ramen.

"Yeah, but Hathor's the beauty of the group, Keiko will _most_ likely be the brains, Akira will be the comedy relief and _my_ little girl with be the bad ass." Malik stated.

"Wait a _minute_, what makes you think _Ai_ won't be the brains while _Keiko_ is the bad ass? Of course, Akira's going to be the stubborn funny guy, he already acts like Jou." Yuugi questioned Malik.

"Does it matter? They aren't even _ten_ yet." Katsuya muttered before snitching a cookie off of the plate on the table.

"Since when did you get to be so _mature_ Jou?" Marik asked with annoyance clear throughout his voice.

"Since _I_ married the richest asshole in Japan." With that said, the blond promptly began kiss his husband's neck.

Yuugi rolled his large eyes before looking to see the children standing in the doorway.

"Mama, do you think it would be ok if Ai and Keiko stayed tonight?" Hotaru gave her 'mother' the 'puppy eyes' that she had inherited from him.

"_That,_ however, she got from _Ryou_ since you can't pull off a face like that to _save_ your life." Yami muttered so only Marik and Bakura could hear.

Bakura glared and Marik smirked lightly, "the Pharaoh _has_ a point there."

Ryou turned to Bakura and asked for help with just one look. Bakura sighed and looked at his daughter, "do you agree to actually _sleep_?"

The white bangs fell in front of her eyes as she nodded her head vigorously.

"It's fine by me, but you should ask your uncles if that's ok with them." Bakura looked over and Ryou who sighed.

"Thank you Daddy!" The girl knocked the air out of him when she hugged him.

"Aw, Kodak moment." Katsuya joked only to receive a cold glare.

"You _do_ realize, that the boys will probably want to sleep at _our _house, _right_?" Seto asked him and Katsuya frowned.

"Damn it."

* * *

Yeah, so this chapter wasn't based on anyone, the next one will most likely be on Marik and Malik when Ai is about 12. Oh a note, since it didn't seem to be able to fit anywhere, Ai was adopted, that's why she's two years older then the others. The others are in Kindergarten while she's in second. Not to worry though, she looks similar to her parents except her eyes are jade green and her hair is dirty blonde, not platinum like theirs.


	4. Marik and Malik

Malik Ishtar stood in the doorway of the hospital room his daughter had been put in. It had been at least three hours since she had gotten out of surgery. Some driver had hit her on her way home from school and then just drove off. He felt two strong arms around his middle before sinking back into the touch.

"What did the doctor say?" He asked his lavender eyes still staring intently at their daughter.

"She _should_ be able to be out of here in two weeks, _but_ she'll need to come back for check-ups." The spirit followed his husband's gaze to their daughter.

Her dirty blonde hair had been shaved off in the back for stitches to be placed. Her right wrist was in a white cast. A mask had been placed over her small mouth to help her breath as the four or five IV tubes in her wrist gave her fluids.

"How are you doing?" Marik asked the smaller man and Malik yawned, "I _told_ you not to give all that blood."

"She _needed_ it, we're her _parents_ and it's _our _duty to _help_ her. But that's not what concerns me, will the fact that I have magic running through my veins affect her?" Malik leaned his head on a shoulder.

"Maybe, Yami was questioning that earlier too while you were in here."

"How are the others fairing? I know they had to leave." Malik felt a kiss on his forehead.

"_Apparently,_ they are all at the Kaiba Mansion. I think the _girls_ wanted to be near each other since this happened to Ai and,"

"_Mom_?" A scratchy voice croaked from the bed.

Malik and Marik both turned to their daughter who was looking at them with her jade eyes.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Malik asked and pulled out of the warm embrace to sit in the chair next to his daughter's bed.

"Like shit." The girl responded while blinking her eyes.

"_Well_, you _did_ get hit by a Subaru Forester." Marik responded before getting walloped in the stomach by Malik's fist.

Ai sat there blinking at her parents and smiled a little when her father was hit.

"Sorry, your _father_ is inconsiderate. And don't curse, it's not _becoming_ of a lady." Malik scolded lightly before smiling and patting her hand carefully as not to disturb the IV's.

"Mom, Daddy was bad." The girl said at random.

"What do you mean Daddy was bad?" Malik questioned at this Marik began to inch out of the room.

"He used that magic stuff you said was bad on the person that hit me."

"_Freeze_ Mister!" Malik shouted at Marik who cursed darkly before turning to him, "is what she said true?"

"Well I was mad and so were Yami and Bakura so we went to the guys house and, did a little bit of damage control." Marik tried to look innocent.

"You sent the idiot to the shadow realm, I can't _believe_ you! We were going to get him in _court_ for this you dolt!" Malik shouted at his husband before quieting down.

"Well, we'll bring him back, it isn't like we've had _Bakura_ sick a man-eater bug on him, not _yet_ anyway," Marik shouted back, "Besides, Ai, how did _you_ know that?"

"I saw it while I was asleep." The girl yawned again.

"Go back to sleep sweetie, we're gonna go to your Uncle Seto's so if you need anything, just tell them to call him and we'll be right over. Okay?" Malik leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly.

Marik smiled at her before going over and kissing her forehead as well before sticking his tongue out at her. The girl stuck her own tongue out before closing her eyes.

Malik grabbed his arm and pulled out of the room, "she's going to be fine I suppose."

"She will be, she's got _us_ for parents, besides, her birth mother was _very_ strong." Marik nuzzled his neck before leading him in the direction of the exit and to the car.

* * *

Yes! Another chapter! And I wrote it during the afternoon! Not at eleven-thirty at night! Thank you all of my reviewers for actually reading and complimenting me on it! I do try!

What 12-year-old gets away with saying 'Shit'? I would love to know that...


	5. Bakura and Ryou

Bakura stared out the window before sighing. It was supposed to be his and Ryou's anniversary but he had yet to get home from college. He had sent Hotaru over to Marik's house so he could have a night with Ryou.

The spirit began to nod off as Ryou pulled into the driveway. The young man walked up stairs and went to Hotaru's room first to find her gone. Raising an eyebrow, he walked to his own room to see his husband sitting at the bay window sound asleep.

Smiling lightly, the man walked over and sat next to his spouse. Brushing back to locks of spiky hair, he smiled. Suddenly a pale hand reached up and grabbed his wrist. Startled, he looked closely at his husband's face before noticing a slight smirk.

"Did you think you could get away with that? You _are_ married to an ex-grave robber you know." Bakura pulled him closer until Ryou was sitting in his lap.

"I figured you trusted me enough." Ryou smiled at him before being kissed.

"I _do_, but you weren't home, so how was _I_ supposed to know you weren't some rapist, or _Marik_." He referred to when he used to be in love with Marik.

"Too true I suppose..." The quiet Britain murmured.

Bakura leaned over and kissed his husbands forehead, "It's still pretty early, let's go out and eat. The Pharaoh and his daughter picked out a restaurant for us and made reservations."

"See, you _do_ love me." Ryou mocked and then smiled at him.

"Depends on the day and whether you look _cute_ or not." The spirit pulled the hair tie out of Ryou's hair, "Why don't you keep your hair down?"

"That classroom I'm in is _too_ hot to _not_ have it up."

"I would suggest getting it cut but then I would have to _hurt_ someone." Bakura smirked evilly.

"And if you did I would leave you." Ryou kissed the pale neck.

"Come on _runt_," at this the spirit was smacked on the shoulder, "let's go get something to eat, I specifically sent the _whelp_," another smack, "over to Marik's for this, and stop _hitting_ me already."

"Quit insulting our child, and _me_," Ryou left no room for argument in his voice.

Suddenly the phone rang and both jumped. Ryou got out of his spouse's lap reluctantly and went to answer the phone. Bakura had the face that looked like he would murder the person on the other end.

"Hello? That's alright, no we're fine, and you tell your Uncle Marik to stop that. Ok, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Hotaru I take it." The spirit stated.

"Turns out that Ai decided to talk with Keiko and are sleeping over at her house. We're picking them up at Seto and Jou's house instead."

"I think it was _Marik_ who wanted to screw the daylights out of _Malik_, but I could be wrong."

* * *

"Uh, Uncle Marik, Mama said to 'Stop that' for some reason." Hotaru smiled at her 'Uncle' before going back to her dinner.

Malik snickered and Marik's eye twitched.

* * *

Bakura drove since Ryou hated driving at night, especially when it was raining. He pulled into a small parking lot.

"Villa Rosa? [1]" Ryou questioned as he looked at the sign.

"Yami says it's good, so let's go in."

"And since _when_ do you trust Yami?"

"Since he has a daughter who can detect whether he's lying or not." Bakura put a hand on the small of his back and led him to the doors.

"Ah yes, her _almighty_ power. Come on, I'm _dying_ for some good lasagna."

* * *

Yay! I managed to get on the computer early today before Mum assigned chores! Anyway uh, I think I have to answer some reviewers. This is so cool! You guys _really_ make my day!

Bast4- Thank you, I do try to make the kids seem real, sweet and especially loveable. Uh, I've thought about their powers. From the last chapter, Ai said she saw what Marik did in a dream. Well, because Malik gave her blood and he has magic, I suppose she now has it too. Um, as for the others, they just use regular shadow magic, except Akira and Keiko, I've decided they will have a mental link similar to the Yami's and Hikari's, only, it's just kind of like talking, nothing else.

Nite Nite- _Ra_ I gave Marik and Malik a _kid_! What's _wrong_ with me? Haha, actually Ai is nothing like them, she's adopted, so she doesn't have the psychopathic gene like Marik and Malik do. But from time to time she does get a little crazy, sugar _can_ influence _children_ greatly.

pisces071- Yep, I don't like people to wait forever just for a new chapter, I wait long enough for that most of the time. And I'm glad you think it's adorable.

[1]- Villa Rosa! My absolute favorite Italian Restuarant! If any of you ever come to the Eastern side of Pennsylvania, got past Allentown a little bit and go to Schnecksville! It's right off of route 309! I _highly_ recommend their lasagna!


	6. Coffee Break

Katsuya was sitting in his living room with a drawing pad in front of him. Suddenly he heard a bunch of crashes from upstairs followed by Keiko shouting something at Akira.

Raising an eyebrow before going back to his sketch, he had no clue what the hell he was drawing, he only had four pens in front of him, Orange, green, black and his sketching pen.

"Akira, get back here with _my_ hair brush!" Keiko shouted before a black orb shot into the living room and made Katsuya's cup of coffee, which had been sitting on the table in front of him, disappear.

_Twitch_.

"Keiko, Akira, get your butts in here!" Katsuya shouted.

"Hi Papa, do you need something?" The fourteen-year-old girl asked meekly, her wide sapphire eyes glinted with false innocence.

"Akira, her hairbrush, Keiko, my _coffee_."

Akira frowned and handed the hairbrush to his sister, Keiko concentrated and an empty mug of coffee hit the table, followed by the brown liquid.

"Don't bug me again until dinner time." Katsuya warned and the twins took off.

"This is what I get for marrying a man who was a _priest_ in his past life." Katsuya muttered before sketching again.

Seto watched his children run up the stairs before going to the living room, "what did they do _this_ time?"

"Used their _magic_ and made my coffee disappear and stole a hairbrush." It was easy to identify who did what for Seto, Keiko used her powers a lot more often the Akira did, and Akira always stole Keiko's toiletries.

"At least the coffee didn't land in _your_ lap." He referred to a past time when this had happened.

"I guess she likes _me_ better." Katsuya stuck his tongue out.

"Put that tongue where it belongs Pup, or I'll find somewhere for it." Seto wiggled his eyebrows at his spouse and Katsuya pulled his tongue back in.

"And I was hoping to do something _naughty_ tonight."

"We aren't _fifteen_ anymore Set."

"No, but if we _were_, you would probably have _sued_ me."

"Yeah, but if we were _sixteen_ then it would be _different_." Katsuya pulled him down for a kiss.

"You are _worse_ then Ai _and_ Hotaru." Keiko stated annoyed from the door.

"What do you need Keiko?"

"Hathor wants to know if I can sleep over."

"Fine, but wait, since when did Ai and Hotaru get _together_?" Seto asked her.

"Since last week, _duh_."

"Our daughter did _not_ just say duh to us." Katsuya stated.

Keiko blinked before running off.

"That link of theirs comes in handy sometimes, saves money from the phone bill." Seto muttered sarcastically.

"_Trying_ to be normal?" Katsuya snickered.

"Can't, I know _three_ crazy spirits of some metal object, got my _soul_ taken by a crazy game-creator, _married_ the man I thought I hated, am filthy stinking _rich_ and have two _twins_ born from _technology_. I _highly_ doubt that qualifies as _normal_."

"You need help _ryu_."

"So do you _koinu_."

* * *

Thank you for reviewing! If it weren't for the fact that I had posted early yesterday, I wouldn't have gotten that chapter out! I have to answer some questions from some reviewers. Also, attention! If you people's watch adultswim, watch for a new anime called Full Metal Alchemist coming in October, I saw the first episode at Otakon a few weeks ago, so cool!

Reviewers:

Emman- Uh, sure,

Akira and Keiko- Seto and Katsuya

Hathor- Yami and Yuugi

Hotaru- Bakura and Ryou

Ai (adopted)- Marik and Malik

Bast4 and mryn- this chapter explains that they do.


	7. Picture Perfect

"Papa, have you seen my purple shirt?" Hathor shouted from upstairs.

Yami sighed, "which one? You _have_ about _fifty_ of them."

"The one Uncle Marik _gave_ me!"

Yami's eye twitched and Yuugi tried to muffle his laughter as he puttered around the kitchen.

"Marik _gave_ you a shirt?" Yami's voice teetered dangerously in tones.

The noise from upstairs stopped before the two game-masters heard a 'here it is!'

"Marik gave her a shirt, I can't believe that. Why is it that both he _and_ Bakura do things for our daughter but not _us_?" Yami asked as he flicked through another page in the photo album.

"Because they like Hathor and they do stuff for _me_, well, at the will of Ryou and Malik," Yuugi said as he put the lid on the pot of curry he was cooking.

"Hey, do you recognize _this_ face?" Yami pulled a picture out and showed it to the smaller male.

Yuugi smiled, it was when Keiko and Hathor were thirteen, there were two months before Keiko turned fourteen, and the two of them were covered in flour and chocolate. They had been trying to make brownies but Akira and Hiroshi, their cousin, had scared the two.

"They were so cute when they were younger." Yuugi said and fingered at another picture.

"Oh yes, the time Mai and Anzu took all the girls out for the day to explain _womanly_ things."

"As I recall, Mai said that the girls had already been up to the school nurse." Yuugi said and Yami closed that album and pulled out another.

"Oh look, the time Keiko kicked that kids _ass_."

Keiko was standing over the kid who was clutching his wrist that was bent in a weird position. It had been the day she had snapped for the kid who kept taunting them for having two male parents and broken the kids wrist before proceeding to threaten him.

"Didn't she get suspended for two weeks?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, then his family tried to _sue_ Seto and Jou, they never stood a chance. That kid changed schools, _didn't_ he?" Yuugi asked before going to check his curry.

"I believe so, if _not_, I don't think he's bothered to go _near_ Keiko. In fact, I bet _all_ the students are afraid of Keiko now."

"What are you talking about, they've _always _been scared of her, breaking that asshole's wrist did _nothing_." Hathor's sweet voice drifted from the doorway.

"So where are you going _tonight_ Hathor? Are you sure you don't want to stay for curry?" Yuugi asked before stirring in some more water.

"_Clubbing_, and I'm sure, we're going out for pizza." Hathor reassured her Dad.

"Don't you have to be _eighteen_ to go clubbing?" Yami questioned.

"You don't when you have Keiko Kaiba for a friend." Hathor said before brushing her long multi-colored hair.

"Want me to pull that up for you?" Yuugi asked his daughter.

"No thanks, I've got it! See ya guys later, we'll be home around one!" Hathor grabbed her purse off of the doorknob and went out.

"The we either stands for the _guy_ she picks up, or the fact that they are having an _unplanned_ sleepover." Yami said.

The two were silent for a moment, "_sleepover_," both said before going back to what they were doing.

* * *

Sixteen reviews!! You guys are awesome! I suppose my writing style has gotten a lot better from when I last posted here.

Faye: that was how long ago?

Hush you, oh yes, I'd like to introduce Faye, she is a character from my original story Firefly- Book One on Fiction Press. My name is Mitsuko-sama, look me up and read my stuff, it's pretty good.

Ok, reviewers.

Bast4- yes well, that scene with the coffee in the lap did actually happen, just no magic involved. My friend was carrying a cup of hot chocolate to her couch and her boyfriend was on it and she tripped on the rug. Yes, my friends and me plotted a scene just like that only the two weren't married or going out or anything. This was back when we thought the Katsuya/Mai pairing was good. Gods, we need help. Hmm, what jobs do the yami's have? Um...Hey Sam, what jobs should they have? In other words, I have no absolute clue as to what they do. Oh and Katsuya is not an artist, well he is, but that's only a hobby, he's actually in culinary school right now, but that'll be in the next chapter for Seto and Katsuya. As to what jobs Yuugi and Yami have, they both work in the game shop, and Yuugi has a part time job at the local college in their bookshop. Yami works part time in a grocery store, so they have enough cash. Hmm...is that all?

Nite Nite- You don't know the half of it, that scene re-enacts one from school, no magic though. We steal my friend's hair stuff all the time, not that I can use it with my really short hair, hehe.

Emman- no problem, I think it is a little confusing, I almost put Hotaru for this chapter. Ever notice how Japanese people have a lot of K and H names?

Alright well, see ya all tomorrow! And keep reviewing! I will give you all Internet pocky! Yes, the power of pocky! Good stuff too.


	8. Graduation

Please read the Authors note at the end of this installment!

* * *

"Oh my little baby is growing up!"

"Dad, tell Mom to stop acting like and idiot!" An eighteen-year-old Ai shouted at her father who snickered.

Graduation day, and Malik was acting like the other moms.

"I'm kidding, I don't see why mother's _act_ that way." Malik responded and hugged his daughter.

"Ai!" Two feminine voices came and Malik stepped back before the older girl was glomped.

"Gah! Hard to _breath_!" The Egyptian said as Hathor, Hotaru sat on her. Keiko merely walked over with Akira behind her by the ear.

"Your classmates are _disgusting_." She muttered while Akira looked to be in dreamland.

"They're all a bunch of _whores_ and _gold_ _diggers_ Akira. Go after someone else, like _Hathor_."

"_Oi_! W-why say that?" Said girl glared at Ai.

Ai and Keiko looked at each other and grinned.

"_Smile_!"

All the teenagers turned to find Yuugi with a camera and then a flash.

"Uncle Yuugi!" "Papa!"

Yuugi smiled before going over to Yami and sitting in his lap, "it's graduation, besides, Ai's got a nice gown on."

Ai glared at her 'Uncle' with hard green eyes.

"Too bad Shizuka was here to miss _this_," Katsuya said with a smile on his face. Otogi and Shizuka had gone to America the year before. Hiroshi, being their son, ended up going too.

"She said she'd be here for Keiko and Akira's though." Kaiba said as he watched the kids sit down and as his daughter brought out a deck of cards.

"What is _this_, poker night at the game shop?" Bakura asked before nuzzling Ryou's white 'mane'.

"Yeah, only it's _here_!" Hotaru shouted and grabbed her cards.

"It's only a matter of time before they start the _strip_ poker." Katsuya stated. All the other parents looked at him.

"When did they do _that_?" Yami questioned while staring at his daughter.

"I think it was prom night, I found pictures on top of Keiko's _dresser_."

"And what _were_ you doing? Sniffing around for _condom_ wrappers?" Marik laughed at the blond.

"No, putting some clothes away, the first one just happened to be _Ai_ taking her _shirt_ off."

Marik and Malik both stared hard at their daughter. Yami sighed, "what does it matter, they are old enough now to know _certain_ things."

"Is that why you were questioning that one kid she was _studying_ with? By the way, he's _gay_." Yuugi asked him.

Marik and Bakura began try to hold in their laughter.

"Oh go to hell you two."

Marik and Bakura then chose that moment to laugh, the teens all turned to see Yami glaring at the two laughing spirits and shouting something in Egyptian.

"Any idea what they are saying?" Keiko question Ai.

"Um, he's really fluent, I'm _not_ but I think he just called your dad an f-ing bitch, Hotaru."

Hotaru began to laugh and Hathor sighed, "see! He gives me a bad _name_!"

"Sorry to disappoint you Hun, but you give _yourself_ a bad name." Keiko grinned while Hathor glared at her best friend.

"Ah don't worry Hathor, _I_ still love you." Akira put an arm around her shoulders.

"Get off of me you _lech_!" Hathor smacked him.

"Ai," a girl with long black hair said. She was in a graduation gown too, only in silver since she hadn't been in the high honors program.

"_Suzume_," at this the Egyptian got up and started walking with the Japanese girl.

"Let her talk to her friend for a few minutes, then we're going to go out to eat. My treat, well, except for Yami." Marik said before Malik turned. Both set of lavender eyes glazed over before Malik got up and promptly went to the car.

"Damn him, _fine_, lets just go."

"I'm guessing he used the almighty 'no sex for a week' thing?" Yami questioned.

"_Worse_, a month."

"I seriously doubt he could last a week, let alone a _month_." Yuugi stated while Bakura laughed.

"Nah, he'll just come over to _our_ house like he did last time." Ryou muttered. Bakura grinned and began to kiss the near-albino's neck.

"Come on lets go, Ai, we're going out to eat, you want to join us or are you going partying?" Katsuya shouted since he had the loudest voice.

Ai waved and hugged her friend before running up to them with her gold gown trailing behind.

* * *

Hey everyone, while it's been a blast this past week, I have to say, I will be going on a hiatus for a while. Nothing anybody says can get me out of it because I will be really busy with marching band camp. I'll be getting up at 7 and probably not be going to bed until about 11. For those of you who have been reading and reviewing, thank you! This story has gotten the most reviews out of all the stories I have ever written! I will most likely be back in the middle of September, beginning of October, because frankly, I'm running out of ideas and need to consult my peoples (I.E. Tasha-chan and Lauren-chan).

Thanks, watch for me in September! Maybe if I'm not too tired, I'll post with in that time, but school and camp are going to where me out!


	9. Break Down Part 1

"Yami!" Yuugi hissed at his spouse who jumped.

_What? I am merely checking on Akira and Hathor._

"You're spying, why are you being like this, you weren't like this with Hathor's other boyfriends?" Yuugi stood on the street corner with his arms crossed looking at his husband.

"Because they didn't have the name 'Kaiba' attached to their names, nor were they related to a Jounouchi." Yami stated before peeping around the corner again.

"What the hell has that got to do with anything?" Yuugi demanded at the insult to his best friend.

"I'm just saying that both of his parents are sex-hungry fiends. He's no different."

"And I'm supposing I am as well?" A female voice came from behind the two caused them both to jump.

"Keiko, we didn't notice you were there. And no you aren't, Yami's just being an ass." Yuugi glared at the ruby-eyed spirit.

"Uncle Yami, you can relax, Ai and Hotaru already got their tickets and are inside waiting. Yukito-kun and I already have the seats.

"Oh and before I leave, Hathor says to quit worrying, she'll just do what she always does to Akira if he tries something. Then he'll have to deal with me at home. Especially since I know the password for his computer." Keiko walked off, her ankle length black skirt swaying in the winter breeze.

"See? Now can we go home, I'm cold and tired?" Yuugi tugged on the taller man's sleeve.

_I know a way to warm you up and put you right to sleep. _Yami's thoughts drifted into his husband's. This caused the smaller to smile before tugging harder on the sleeve.

"Careful aibou, this is my only jacket."

Yami trudged down the steps, tying his bathrobe while doing so. He and Yuugi had been in such a rush to get upstairs, they had forgotten to turn on the light for Hathor.

The spirit flipped the switch just as the door was opening.

"Why were you following me tonight?" His daughter demanded.

"Worried for your safety, comes out of habit." Yami muttered before going to the kitchen.

"Habit? Papa, I'm seventeen years old!"

"Which is why I ended up walking ten feet behind you two on your way home. Hathor lets face it, my brother is a sex-fiend, and he always has been. Kami, he's got condom wrapper spread throughout our bathroom, it's a wonder Papa hasn't found 'em yet." Keiko muttered while pulling down three cups from the cupboard.

"I agree, why is it we get along and your dad and I don't?" Yami questioned the eight-teen year old.

"I think it has to do with the fact I'm more mature than him." At this comment, the teen's cell phone went off.

"Hi Daddy, yes I'm spending the night at Hathor's, yes I walked ten feet behind them, no Akira didn't try to drag her off to the bathroom. I can't answer that. Uh huh, ok, I'll call, bye."

Hathor's eye was twitching, "drag me off to the bathroom?"

"You know, I'm the female twin, but he keeps a journal. Weird huh?" Keiko asked the two before grabbing a cookie off the plate. Hathor started giggling like mad and had to be careful about choking on the cookie she was currently eating.

Yami poured milk into two of the glasses. He knew Keiko couldn't drink milk with out special medication, "sorry, I don't know where those pills got to."

"No problem, I wanted water anyway."

Yami drank the milk, "don't stay up too late girls."

"And don't do something with Daddy until later please; my head hurts from the freaking movie." Hathor muttered and Keiko snickered.

Yami trudged up the steps and into his bedroom. He carefully got back in, trying not to wake Yuugi.

"Did Akira try anything?" Yuugi asked quietly. Yami spooned the naked form after jumping slightly.

"Apparently not, or those two are good at hiding things like that."

"Two?"

"Keiko and the spawn you call your daughter."

"You named her." Yuugi muttered before yawning and closing his eyes.

"Too true."

* * *

"Yami don't you dare go in there." Yuugi warned the spirit. The living room door had been closed for a few hours and Akira, Hathor, Ai and Hotaru were currently in there.

"They could be having a foursome!"

"Do you really think Ai Ishtar and Hotaru Bakura would be in there? They would have kicked Akira out and called Keiko." Yuugi frowned.

"I suppose that's true..."

"Yuugi, Yami! Honda, I don't think they're home." A female voice shouted from the kitchen before talking to someone else.

"Hang on Anzu." Yuugi called back. He grabbed the spirit's arm and pulled him off towards the kitchen.

"Hey guys." A very pregnant Anzu smiled at the two.

"Hi, how are you two? And sit down already, I'm not evil enough to make you stand." Yuugi said before grabbing Yami's sleeve again so he wouldn't go back to the door.

"I take it Akira's over." Honda smirked and offered one of the chairs to the brunette, whom had her now long hair in a ponytail. Yami stared at the door and Yuugi rolled his eyes as he forced the spirit to sit.

"I hate being pregnant, I can't see my feet." The woman whined while Yami and Honda held in their laughter.

"I know how you feel, I hated it too. It's worth it most of the time." Yuugi sympathized.

"You talking about Akira or Miho?" Honda asked mentioning their daughter who was a royal pain in the ass at times.

"Akira," the two game-masters muttered.

Ai and Hathor walked out and were talking about something when they encountered the four adults, "we're spending the night at Hotaru's. Oh and Uncle Seto and Jou are on their way over."

"Does this sleep over include Akira?" Yami questioned.

"Papa! Quit worrying god freaking damn it!" The sophomore cried out and Anzu gave the girl a look of sympathy.

Honda looked at Yuugi, "So, who'd she get the language from? Seeing as how you rarely curse and Yami only curses when it's an appropriate time, that's usually away from her."

"Keiko or Ai, no doubt, both of their parents are bad mouthed." Yuugi muttered.

"Especially the mutt I'm married to." Seto announced his arrival. The others looked at him; it was clearly easy to see that he was downright pissed. Especially since he never used the form of 'mutt' unless he was upset with Jou.

Jou walked in after him with a box filled with old things, "I've got those old baby toys you wanted Anzu, why didn't you just keep the ones that Miho had?"

"I figured I wasn't going to have another kid, so I gave them to good will." At this the brunette watched as he took the seat farthest away from the CEO and didn't look at him.

Yuugi decided it would be best to ask his friend what happened later before sighing and watched as Keiko walked in, her usual skirt swishing as she did. It was some kind of Kaiba thing; every one of them had their own trademark piece of clothing. Seto's was a trench coat, which he had worn less since being married, while Keiko's was a long skirt. Akira didn't inherit that trait thankfully.

The teen walked past all of them and went into the back room before some yelling was heard, followed by giggling and moans of pain from the only male in the back room, Akira.

"Don't hurt him too badly, remember, he's just a guy with hormones!" Honda shouted, the giggling stopped followed by a burst of laughter.

Jou got up and walked to the door before pausing and then going outside. Seto didn't bother looking before Yuugi got up and followed him.

"Jou, what happened between you two? You've been like this with him all month." Yuugi questioned him as his slipper clad feet crunched on the snow.

Jou didn't respond for a while, Yuugi sighed and was about to go back in, "I think he's cheating on me."

Yuugi whirled around, "N-nani!?"

"I think he's fucking cheating on me! No, I know he is! The bastard has been coming home later and later every night, and there is always the smell of different perfumes and colognes on his clothes." By the end of this, the blond had quieted down and looking at the frozen yard which had two forts built on each side and tracks all over from various shoes.

"Maybe he's just been around a lot of men and women at work, business meetings and stuff like that." Yuugi suggested.

Jou just shook his head, "No, it isn't scheduled in his palm pilot, and he's coming home later then usual. Last night he didn't get home until three thirty. Yuug, you care to explain to me what the hell he's doing?"

"I don't know Jou, maybe; maybe he's just doing something. Not sexually, he loves you too much for that."

"Yeah, our sophomore year really proved that." Jou muttered sarcastically, "I'll see you Yuug; I gotta go...somewhere, anywhere but near him."

Yuugi watched the thirty-seven year old man walk, "Jou, don't leave."

"No, I gotta, that bastard got his damned heir, two of them, that's all he wanted. I just happened to be the idiot who gave them to him."

"Except you forgot, this bastard has the keys." Seto was leaning against the doorframe.

Jou cursed darkly without looking at the brunet.

"Daddy, we're leaving for Hota- Papa! What's going on?" Keiko questioned her parents as she ran to Jou.

"Nothing, Keiko, take him home, I'm going to stay here, make sure the alcohol cabinet is locked up tight." Seto threw her the keys and motioned for Yuugi to come in.

Keiko stared at her father before looking at Jou, "Papa?"

"I'm fine Keiko, let's just go, I'll drop you off at Hotaru's. Get the others."

Keiko looked at her father with her deep sapphire eyes and Jou got in the driver's seat. She bit her lower lip and ran inside.

"Hey, Uncle Yuugi, can you tell Hotaru I'm sorry, but I can't make it tonight?" She asked him, concern laced through her soft, raspy voice.

"Of course." Yuugi looked over at Seto who nodded at his daughter.

"Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Seto commented just before she walked out the daughter.

The thin brunette paused, then went out the door.

"Ok, what the fuck have you been doing? He thinks your cheating on him!" Yuugi shouted as soon as they heard the car drive away. Everyone at the table looked at him with wide eyes except Seto.

"I know."

"And you haven't done anything about it!?" Anzu shouted while slamming her hand on the table.

"God damn it, why the hell should I try again? He isn't listening to me at all, he's being irrational, the last time I saw him like this was senior year! I can't even make him pay attention long enough for me to explain." At this the CEO buried his head in his left hand, his wedding ring glinting in the light.

Yami got up and went into the back room to tell the kids to leave soon.

"Then, could you tell us? At least we'll know." Anzu asked as Honda kissed her cheek and grabbed the car keys as Hotaru, Hathor, Akira and Ai followed behind him.

Seto waited until they left, "believe it or not, back in the orphanage, I had a few people whom, you might call friends. Mokuba managed to stay in touch with a few of them and we've been 'hanging out' as you could put it.

"Katsuya is blowing this all out of proportion, the perfumes and cologne he smells are from them. And last night, we all went out shopping."

"Shopping?" Yuugi raised an eyebrow.

"Our anniversary is in three weeks, and I wanted to get him something special." At this he pulled out a small charm.

It had a piece of silver entwined so it shaped someone like an eight. It had pieces of amber and sapphire crisscrossing. Where the silver entwined there was half a piece of amber and sapphire next each other. In the middle of the loops, there were two large pieces of crystal.

"That's, beautiful, you better do something soon, he's about ready to do something really bad. He's never been this depressed, not even when you acted like you hated him." Yami commented.

Seto looked at the ex-pharaoh, "I'm using your phone."

"Make sure to have hot monkey sex to make up for it, it might be a good idea to let him be top too." Anzu muttered and Yuugi started to laugh slightly.

"Seto, sit down, you can call later, right now we need to help you find a way to make Jou believe you." Yami said and pulled out some coffee mugs.

* * *

Seto walked into the mansion around two. Yami and Yuugi had helped him form a plan for his and Katsuya's anniversary. He walked into the living room to find his daughter asleep by the door and Katsuya sprawled out on the floor, a bottle of his best gin close by.

He looked down at Keiko who seemed to have been keeping a vigil on her blond father and noticed some bruises on her wrist in the form of fingers. Sapphire eyes immediately darted to her right cheek which had a bruise forming on it, another handprint.

Seto leaned down and scooped his daughter up. She was very light for her height so he made it up the steps easily. He tucked her in and went back down.

"Set."

Seto saw Jou standing there, tears in his honey brown eyes. The CEO walked within two feet from the shaky blond.

"I hit her Set, I hit our baby girl." At this the blond began to fall and Seto stepped to catch him, "I'm just like my dad, a terrible father."

Seto just rubbed the blond's back and made soft, reassuring gestures. The blond haired man started to cry into the black turtleneck Seto was wearing.

"It's alright Jou, you aren't like him, shh, it's ok," Seto picked him up bridal style and carried him to their room.

The baggy blue jeans that were clad on the blond's legs were pulled off, leaving him in his boxers that had pool balls on them. Seto pushed the blond under the heavy amount of silk sheets and covered him up with the blankets.

"Ryu, please don't be mad at me, I don't know what I did, just don't leave me." The blond babbled and Seto climbed into the bed as well. The larger form pulled the blond close and said male curled up to him.

* * *

Hey folks! I managed to produce this chapter during the intense week of marching band. You can tell where I stopped writing one day and continued onto the next. Now, as to why Jou is so OOC, he's flipping drunk! I mean, I have pixi sticks and Soda and I act drunk too.

Faye: which led to you telling Sammy-kun how you felt.

.....yeah, I think I have a boyfriend now, but that won't affect me much....maybe....I hope you all like. I wrote the cheating part today because I was really depressed for some reason. The whole, 'Yami is protective of his daughter' thing was my friend's idea. It was fun writing it though. In case you all can't tell, my favorite pairing happens to be Katsuya/Seto, just because of how their relationship is. I mean, really, they fight all the time, making the show worth watching...sometimes it's just the fact we want to see Marik buuuuut-

Faye: no that's you and Tasha

...Having tons of voices sucks. Anyway, I truly love this chapter, it just shows you that the show is so messed up and so is my mind, which makes it worthwhile. Oh well, review and I'll give you pixi sticks! Of course, I'll have to steal them from Fez, but whatever!

Oh, this chapter, might actually be the beginning of a plot...gasp


	10. Break Down Part 2

Seto sat at the island drinking a cup of black coffee. It was about five thirty, and he wanted to think. Hearing soft footsteps, dark eyes darted to the side to see Keiko standing there in her clothes from yesterday. The two blonde bangs and long brown hair a mess.

He went back to his coffee and Keiko turned on the kettle and put a teabag in a coffee mug, "he didn't mean it."

Seto sighed; she was referring to the bruises on her cheekbone and wrist, "I know."

"Daddy, what's going on between you two? I haven't seen Papa this upset, ever, not even when Grandpa Mouto died." Keiko referred to the time when both he and Yuugi were depressed for months after that.

"We're having trust problems. I think I'm going to give him his gift early, that or, go away for a while so he can just be alone. Maybe both."

Keiko's shoulders slumped, "Don't go away Daddy, that would hurt Papa even more."

Seto sighed again, "I know, but, I just get the feeling he needs me to leave him alone."

"Go back to sleep Daddy, you barely drank your coffee, besides, maybe Papa would like it if you were there when he wakes up." Keiko said as she sipped some of her tea.

"How did I end up with a romantic daughter?" Seto questioned as he poured the coffee out.

"I hang out with Hotaru and Hathor too much." The girl stuck the tip of her tongue out at her father and smiled before sipping her tea again.

The CEO went up the steps and into his bedroom. He climbed into the silk sheets and noticed they were still somewhat warm.

"You left again." Jou muttered from the pillow.

"How long have you been awake?" Seto asked him, while stroking the soft gold hair.

"A little while." The blond murmured again before pulling away.

"Jou..."

"What's going on Seto? Why are you hiding things from me? Did I do something wrong?" Jou sat up and pulled his knees to his chest.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong koinu. Here, I was going to save this for our anniversary in a few weeks, but, I figured it would help now instead." At this he pulled out a small box with a small purple bow one it.

Jou opened it and glanced at the charm.

"Our eyes, plus the twins birthstone. I figured you would like it." The CEO smiled slightly.

Jou turned and threw himself at the brunet's waist. Seto wrapped his arms around the blond immediately.

"That still doesn't explain why you had perfume and cologne on your clothes."

Seto smirked and explained what he had to Yuugi, Yami and Anzu last night.

"That's why I didn't tell you, or else it would have ruined me getting you that. You would have insisted on coming with, then I wouldn't have been able to- mmph!"

Jou had grabbed the back of Seto's head and pulled him down for a kiss. The two engaged in a brief game of tonsil hockey.

"You owe me big time for this. I got drunk because of it." Jou said breathlessly when the separated.

Seto smirked and pushed the blond into the bed.

"Hear anything?" Akira asked his sister who had her ear pressed against the door. She had better hearing then he did.

"We better leave the house."

"You're kidding? They're screwing now? Man, Papa must really need it." Akira muttered following his sister down the steps as a moan was heard.

* * *

Jou walked into Bakura's kitchen with a large grin on his face.

"I take it the hot monkey sex idea Anzu suggested worked?" Yami asked when Seto walked in behind Jou. Seto just smirked before pulling the blond into his lap.

"So, how many times? Akira and Keiko came over here at six in the morning." Bakura asked and Jou hid his face in Seto's neck.

"You two are the strangest couple I've ever met." Marik muttered.

"You're the one who wanted to kill off your husband when we were younger." Bakura muttered.

"He nearly did too," Malik murmured and Marik nipped at his throat apologetically.

"How are Isis and Rashid by the way?" Ryou asked him while elbowing his spouse.

"They are fine, Ai's going to go visit them this spring."

"Cool. Whoa, Jou, that's an awesome charm."

Jou beamed and kissed Seto's neck.

* * *

I'm a freaking idiot!

Faye: I told you to look that up...

I put Crystal instead of Diamond for April's birth date...the twins represent my two older brothers who were born ten minutes apart from each other...only, the one isn't related to me and the other is.... yeah, well, I'll think up a new chapter by next weekend, bye!


	11. Odd Relationships

Bakura locked the front door while switching all the lights off. He jumped two at a time up the steps silently and saw the light to Hotaru's room on. A fine white eyebrow perked and the spirit went to investigate.

He saw Ai with her arms wrapped around Hotaru's waist with her face buried in the fine spiky white hair. Hotaru was curled up with her back to Ai's chest and was clutching her pillow. The schoolbooks the two had been studying from were scattered around them along with papers and pencils.

Bakura rolled his eyes and covered them with a blanket before leaving the room. He entered the master bedroom to see Ryou step out of the bathroom.

"I knew you wore my bathrobe." The spirit said when Ryou looked at him.

"It's comfy." The near-albino declared.

"Because it's two sizes too big."

The Britain shrugged and disappeared into the closet.

"Ai's sleeping over apparently, did you even know she was here?" Bakura asked his spouse who came out in a pair of cream satin pants.

"She is? That girl is a ninja, I swear." Ryou muttered before climbing underneath the covers.

"I think she climbed up into the window again."

"That or Hotaru somehow got her into the house." Ryou muttered from his book.

Bakura snorted, "you know, for some odd reason, I find their relationship cute. And I find things to be cute once in a blue moon."

"Yes, it is cute, how long do you think before Ai proposes."

"A year or two. Of course, I wouldn't be surprised if she's like her parents who waited four years before getting hitched."

"She was adorable in that little gown of hers. I still can't believe you let her sit on your lap." Ryou smiled and turned off the light.

"Ai is my niece and it was the least I could do seeing as how you were as a big as a house." He got smacked for this, "watch it little one, or you're likely to be put to sleep in about an hour."

"I'm so scared." Ryou challenged before he was pulled under the covers.

* * *

Hotaru and Ai watched as Bakura shuffled down the next morning with a small limp. They watched him walk over to the coffee pot before turning back to their schoolbooks.

"I'm surprised, Dad says you hardly ever let Uncle Ryou have top – ow, sweet, that hurts." Ai muttered the after part when Hotaru kicked her under the table.

Bakura stared at the two before mumbling something that sound suspiciously like 'damn adolescence'.

Ryou then came down and watched his husband walk into the living room.

"What did you say to him?" Ryou questioned.

"Just the fact that he's a stingy bastard when it comes to being on top. Hotaru if you don't stop kicking me I won't help you with you biology class." Ai threatened the pale girl.

"What you mean sleeping with my professor, no thanks Hon, I can do just fine it that class without your help." Hotaru questioned her girlfriend.

"You two have an odd relationship." Ryou muttered while heating up the kettle.

"'We' have an odd relationship, look at Akira and Hathor, those two are always at each others throats." Hotaru muttered.

"Or in them." Ai added on.

"Too true."

Ryou smiled at his daughter and 'niece', "yes well, considering how none of you are related but call us all by 'Uncle' then, you are all odd."

"Hey!" The two women shouted.

* * *

"Come on Bakura, it's just a small get together from high school. You have to come, you went there for a year as well." Ryou was trying to convince his spouse to go to their high school reunion. Key word there, 'trying'.

"Hell no, I refuse to, those people will just put on that act again and it will make me want to kill them."

"Bakura."

Oh crap, the 'wobbly and wide' eyes. Bakura's worst nightmare, and Ryou was using them.

"Fine, but one word from that bastard Mamoru and I'll kill him."

"Deal." Ryou kissed him on the cheek and went to grab their coats. Hotaru was waiting patiently with her hunter green trench coat Seto had made for her. It wasn't like his that defied gravity, but it complimented her figure well.

"Lets go."

* * *

Ryou opened the door and stood to the side while Bakura carried in their daughter on his back.

"Damn, she may look light, but she isn't." Bakura complained and Ryou laughed slightly.

"Put her on the couch, we'll call it a night then."

* * *

Aaaah! This has to be my worst chapter! I'm soooooooo sorry! I have no ideas and Lauren and Tasha both gave up on Anime, damn them. Oh well. Anyway, If you guys could, give me some rational ideas for the next chapter, mainly Marik and Malik but you guys could include other in it. All I need are some basic ideas.

Also, look for my new story which will explain how Jou and Seto got to be a couple, it will probably called Meant To Be: Book One. Book two will be Yuugi and Yami and then it goes in the order I did the first four chapters, those that were based on a couple. I'm pretty positive the next chapter of this story will be the last; this was really intended to be a one-shot. Oh well. Anyway, review and provide ideas! Good ones, not just mindless fluff, even though mindless fluff is what this story was....shhhh....

* * *

Mandapandabug- hehe, yeah I know that Jou would never hurt his baby girl, but it was needed.... well, not really, but I needed to have a moment where Seto and Keiko could show they had a father daughter bond. Something neither of her parents truly had. Enjoy this crappy chapter please!

Aihoshi- I was considering it, but, I thought, well, I can't have all homosexual pairings, and besides I am not an Anzu basher, I'm a Tea basher. The Japanese Anzu is so much better then Tea, in reality, the dubbers made Tea into a ditz, she isn't in the Japanese version. But, in the story I'm working on that I explained up there, they are for a little, but it's just a high school fling.

Megaotaku- I know it was a little weird. Thank you for the compliment!

Killian- Here ya go!

Yami-loverOB1- are you stalking me, or did you just want to know what happened to them? I think it's both...hehe...

DMG/Hikaru- sorry, your name is too long for me to bother typing. Glad you liked it!

Nite Nite- ....Jou this is my shirt!

Bast4- I'm so sorry I didn't answer that question from your last review. Our band is doing John Rutter music, yes, we know he's a choral writer, but the music is soooo pretty. I play Clarinet at the moment, and am accused of squeaking by Siegmund! (he's a mellophone player) Actually, Friday was our first game we played for. Sitting on a bus for three hours sucks.... Most definitely.


	12. Christmas Cheer

Please read the note at the bottom, thank you!

* * *

Malik watched his daughter walked into the living room of the Kaiba Mansion. In her arms was a rampant four year old who was wiggling to get out to go see the Christmas tree.

"Riku, stop it, I'll drop you and you'll get hurt." Ai scolded her adopted son. He shook his head as silver locks flew and looked up at her with bright sea-green eyes.

"Ok, go ahead, but no opening presents! Hi Mom, was I ever like that when I was four?"

"No, but I remember your wife was a bouncing ball of speed." Malik smiled and hugged his daughter.

"Ai! I'd run and glomp you but I'm too big too now." Keiko called to her friend, she was in her sixth month of pregnancy, again, and Jou was talking with her.

"If Yuki actually used a condom you wouldn't get like that." Malik commented and the sapphire eyes sharpened at him before the woman stuck out her tongue.

"Yes well, at least Kairi isn't that bad. She's fairly calm considering who her parents are." Yami muttered and watched Hathor pick up her three year old.

"Sora let the gifts alone." Yuugi said before picking him up. His grandson smiled before trying to get out of the hold.

"It comes from Akira." Hathor commented as Seto walked in.

"Who gets it from the koinu I married." Seto commented.

"I'm not the one who is sex crazy." Jou smacked him on the head before his spouse could duck.

"You both are, I'm surprised Akira waited three years for you Hathor, you're just like you Dad, impossible to get in bed."

Yuugi glared at Bakura while Hathor's eye twitched and Akira smirked.

"And pray tell, how would you know this Bakura." Yami questioned.

"Hikari's talk, I listen." Was the spirit's answer.

"You eavesdropped on those conversations! No sex for the rest of the week!" Ryou shouted at his spouse.

"Tomorrow's Christmas!"

"Your point?" Ryou questioned and had a glint to his eyes, "I'm sure Yuugi and Yami wouldn't mind, or Marik and Malik, I know they wouldn't."

"You can come over any time Ryou. Our door is always open." Marik smirked.

"More like our bed." Malik muttered.

"How did we get into this conversation?" Jou questioned while Seto played with his granddaughter, Kairi.

"That's a good question, I think it started with your comment on how Seto is sex-crazy." Yuugi answered while watching Riku and Sora stare at Kairi.

"Crud." Ryou had noticed too.

"I do not want to be around when they fight for her." Bakura watched his grandson stare at her.

"Our grandchildren are miniature nightmares." Jou mumbled.

"They are nightmares, do you know who many pairs of pants I went through when we adopted Riku?" Hotaru asked them.

"No, but I do remember how many I went through in a day." Ryou commented and hugged his daughter.

Keiko smiled, "Kairi wasn't that bad, besides, Yuki fed her most of the time after she went to bottles."

"You were a royal pain in the ass, you and your brother both were." Jou commented stubbornly.

"Ah, you love me anyway Papa." She hugged her father.

"I suppose I still have to pay for the new one's college intuition?" Seto asked.

"I'm pregnant and can get ugly." Keiko muttered at her Dad before going to hug him.

"Damn, I was hoping Yuki would get cash by then," Seto teased his daughter and son-in-law lightly."

Yuki grinned, his muddy brown hair falling in front of gray eyes.

"Merry bloody Christmas Everyone, now get out of my house, I want to make love to my husband." Seto joked and Yuugi snickered as Jou frowned and smiled at the same time.

* * *

Ursula bad, Sora smash Ursula....

Excuse me; if you played Kingdom Hearts for three and a half hours at a time, you would use the characters for grandchildren too...

This is it, the final chapter, the kids are adults, the adult children have children, it's the end god dang it!

I want to thank you all for reviewing; I was really expecting only to get a few reviews.

Now, I've decided, I will be doing One-shots or short stories for people as long as, there are no Anzu/Yuugi or Yami, Anzu/ anybody but Honda or Mai, I don't approve of the Anzu and Shizuka only because it really looks like Shizuka would go for Mokuba if he were a little older.

I stick strictly to Yami/Hikaris pairings. I will do an occasional threesome, but don't try and make me do naughty crap. I can do graphical, like blood, buuuuut, that's it....

Good, just keep saying dut.... excuse me, Katie get out of my head!

I trust you guys won't do the whole Anzu/Ryou crap, or the whole Ryou/Seto crap, no offense, I just don't see that working for me.

Just E-mail me, and don't rush me, the time I have on the computer is limited now that school started; I really should be in bed right now. I will be sure to say it's dedicated to you.

You guys have to come up with some kind of plot and can't get mad at me if I don't make it the way you want to be. Decide the rating, blood usage, uh...setting, I will do, Yuugi runs away crap.... which I will most likely be doing one of those soon.... hmm.... ignore me, I can also do vampires, demons, that kind of stuff, but I'll be using my definition of that kind of stuff. Just email me at , it should be on my bio page as well!

Ok, Have fun! Email me if you people want too....it's up to you, just don't expect it, include your email so I can contact you when it's up.


	13. Cut Scenes

"Who are you, and what the hell have you done with my daughter?" Jou pointed an accusing finger at Keiko who was sitting with Hathor, Ai and Hotaru.

"I'm strange, sorry " Keiko replied in English making the blond man's eye twitch.

"Seto! What the hell have you done to my daughter?" Jou shouted into the next room where his husband was.

"What do you mean by that? I didn't do anything to her." Seto looked over his newspaper.

"She's speaks fucking English! When the hell did she learn that?" Jou glared at the brunet.

"I suppose in school, they do teach things like that." Seto commented.

"In year seven?" Jou questioned.

Seto grinned at the blond, "It could happen."

"Seto!"

* * *

"Hathor, what are you doing?" Yami questioned his daughter who was going quietly down the steps.

"Papa! Uh, nothing, just getting a glass of water. Hehe, I'm not getting out of this one am I?" Hathor gave her father a hopeful smile.

"Depends, where were you going?" Yami raised an eyebrow when their daughter poked her index fingers together.

"Well, you see, that's a good question actually and I suppose it deserves a good answer,"

"Hathor."

"I was going over to Hotaru's damn it!"

"Get back to bed, your Uncle Bakura will kill you if you disturb him and Ryou." Yami watched his only daughter scuff her feet against the carpeted staircase before going back to her room.

"Damn kids." Yami muttered before going to his own room.

* * *

"Ai's over." Bakura stated from inside the car.

"How do you figure?" Ryou questioned as he pulled the keys out of the ignition.

"One, her bike is hidden in the shrubs, two, her magic is all over the house." Bakura pointed over to the bushes where only a bit of the back tire could be seen.

"Oh. I just hope she doesn't try to escape through the window again."

"Shit." Hotaru cursed lightly.

"What is it?" Ai asked her girlfriend from the bed.

"Mama and Dad are home."

"What!? Shit, where're my pants?" Ai ran around grabbing her clothes before going to the window.

"Ai! Use the front door!" Ryou shouted upstairs when they heard Hotaru's window open. The two ring-bearers watched the Egyptian jump the steps and rush out the door in a tan blur.

"Warn us next time you and Ai decide to have a get together." Bakura shouted to his daughter, who was at the time grinning like a Cheshire cat.

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba, I think you should go look at your daughter, she seems a bit, out of it." An elderly woman got the attention of Seto. He looked over to where his children were. Currently, Akira was holding Keiko in his lap while rubbing her back.

"Excuse me," he said to the other clients whom he had been talking with.

"Dad, she's got a fever." Akira said as he rubbed his sister's back some more.

"Shit, that isn't good." Seto leaned over and felt his daughter's forehead and then looked at her sapphire eyes; they were taking that amber tinge they got when she was sick and were glazed over.

"I'll be ok. I can last the night." Keiko murmured before leaning her head on her brother's chest again.

"Call the limo, tell them you need a ride now. Tell your Papa to call Dr. Donahue." Seto handed over his cell phone to Akira who nodded before handing his sister a glass of water. (1)

* * *

Ok, that's some of the deleted scenes that were in the original version but never made it. That final one was basically to show that Seto cares for his kids, especially his daughter whom, if I choose to restart this, will be taking over Kaiba Corp. after he retires.

1 Oh yes, Dr. Donahue, if any of you have read or heard on the news about the band that turned down the offer to play for the President. You're reading the story of one of those students! I'm glad we didn't go; I wasn't going to go in the first place anyway, besides, I was sick so it didn't matter.

Anyway, I know I said this was complete buuuuut; a good story can never end! Especially one of these stories. Thanks people for reviewing last time! I'm going to work on 'Meant To Be eventually, I'm working on it at school, when I should be.... working.... hehehe, if I fail I'm blaming my mother for encouraging me to write.

Did ya enjoy it?


End file.
